Perfectly Imperfect
by cherrygurl-990
Summary: when someone save you...and you don't have a single idea.what will you do, when two handome men shows up and have a possibility that he's the one but the most possible is you mortal enemy number 1 R
1. Default Chapter

_**Summary:** Sakura wants to be independent so she works for Li Syaoran a well known business man and the most wanted bachelor but neither of them know that their parents planning something to tie the knot between them. What will happen? Can love will blossom? Or they will remain like the same "boss and secretary" relationship. R&R plz._

_**Disclaimer: **First of all I don't own CCS or any character...sigh so please I'm begging don't sue me! I repeat don't sue me! I don't have money for that!_

_**A/N: **Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be kind to review and please excuse my grammar and sentence structures ._

_**Prologue **_

It's all dark and she's all alone no one's there to comfort her, she cry herself out maybe if she cry harder there will be someone who can help her until she hear a voice of a young boy.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?" she cried in distressed until someone reply.

"Hey! It looks like we're stock in here"

"Can you save me? My leg is stock here and I can't go out."

"Nah! I can't mine too."

The boy answers back now there's no hope she will stock here for until she can hold, she cry harder in her thought now she can't see her family and friends.

"Stop crying I'm sure they will get us here, trust me." The boy said she could trace that he's a little worried about her but there's annoyance in his voice.

She stops crying but she can't stop to sob a little and feel afraid.

"You know when my sisters cry my mother sings to them then they will feel better. You how your mother comforts you?" the boy ask suddenly. The little girl thinks for a moment now she really wishes they will rescue them faster 'cause she terribly misses her family and friends.

"My mother dies when I'm younger but she sings to me too." She said reminiscing the past.

"I'm really sorry that I ask about her but can I can ask you a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you sing a song for me" the boys ask he's a little shy about it but the little girl doesn't mind at all.

"I'm not good at singing my friend Tomoyo does to bad she isn't here."

The boy chuckle at what she said.

"What kind of friend are you? You want your friend to experience what happen to you?"

"No I don't it just a little mistake" The little girl explain herself she's a little embarrassed the boy could tell but the boy just laugh at her innocence and he like that.

"Tell me why? Does your voice sound like a very angry "monster"." Then the boy laugh very hard now the little girl can't take no more she want to kick him or pouch her for calling her a monster like what her older brother Touya tease to her.

"_Just one punch it wouldn't be bad oh! I want to punch him, he's very lucky there's a big rock that serve as a border" _The little girl thought to herself as she clench her fist.

"Why little monster are you angry? Does your eyes starting to get red?" The boy asks teasingly.

"_The nerve of him! The nerve!" _now the little girl is furious she want to punch him already what a lucky guy he is! There's a big rock that serve as border for them but the boy just laugh harder and she couldn't help to get angry more!.

"I'm not a monster! And for your FYI I can't sing!" the little girl said firmly and irritated.

"then sing and please I'm begging don't let me become a deaf." The boy said laughing only him can let her get so much irritated so much that she almost want to kill him.

"Ok! What song do you want to hear? And I can't promise to you that I won't let you become a deaf and I will love it if it will happen!" she said sarcastically

"Oh! That hurts to imagine." He said teasingly

"So what the song?" the little girl ask a little irritated

"Nothing special" the boy said a little bored

"Ha?! I don't know or remember a song title like that"

"I mean anything just sings I'm getting a little bored."

"Ok! The song title is "Now that I have you" is that ok with you?"

But the boy didn't reply so she starts to sing.

_All my life it seemed _

_That something has been missing_

_I didn't know what to do_

_Days would pass me by_

_Each as lonely as the other_

_Until I met you_

The boy just listen to her angelic voice he didn't know the reason why he's so captivate in her voice and he can't help to smile a little.

_You opened the door_

_And let the sunshine in_

_My life will never be the same again_

_Now that I have you_

_Everything just seems so right _

_Now that I have you I'm alive_

_You are the song that I'll be_

_Singing my whole life through _

_I'm living in a brighter world _

_Now that I have you_

"Hey! Do you have plans to be a singer? I mean your voice is fantastic It's a shame If it doesn't get notice." The boy ask all of a sudden interrupting her

"No I don't,are you deaf now? The little girl ask laughing

"Oh! That's unbearable I can't forgive you!" the boy said a little dramatic

"Yeah right! If I hear right you said that my voice is fantastic so that means you like it."

"No I don't I just said so you will feel great" the boy said back but deep down inside he really like her voice and he will remember it until he live. When someone shouts.

"Hey! Monster do you hear that?"

"Hear what? and for the last time I tell you I'm not a monster!"

"Just keep quiet" the boy said as he observe

"Oh! Now I have to keep quiet!" the little girl mumbled to herself when she hear a man shout.

" Hey! Is someone there alive?" a very manly voice shouts

"Where here and we're stock!" the boy shout back his voice is calm the little girl can say and she really wonder who this guy and If she will ever meet her again.

"Oh! Please get us some devices that can get our stock leg out!" the little girl shouts

"Yeah!" the man shouts back

"There's a big rock here that serve a border from me to this little girl." The boy shouts back

"_He is so calm I wonder how he can do it." _The little girl thought to herself when the boy asks her.

"Hey! Can you reach the hole?"

The little girl looks for a hole and found it

"Yes why?" she said and still confuse when she hear her stomach growl in hunger

"You're hungry?" the boy ask

"Yeah!" she said a little embarrassed then she remember her cookies in her pocket

"Me too" the boy said but plainly

"Uh... I have some cookies here maybe we can share it." Then she quickly gets her hand in the hole and gives the boy a 3 pcs. of cookies then she feel something cold in her hand.

"A necklace?" she eyed it and sees the small butterfly pendant

"Yeah a simple remembrance and thanks for your company." The boy said plainly but she could say that he's smiling.

-At the hospital-

The little emerald eye girl slowly wakes up only to find herself in a hospital room.

"Sakura how are you?" a very familiar voice ask she look at the direction of the voice and found her father looking worriedly at her. Sakura just nod and smile a little.

"You been sleeping for three days Sakura and when the rescuer found you they saw a necklace in your hands and your lying there unconscious." Her father explains to her she just nod then she remembers the boy she is with.

"Father there's a boy I'm with how he is?" Sakura ask worriedly

"Oh! The boy he's fine perfectly fine but they go in his hometown now probably they are there." Fujitaka say and smile remembering the boy that saves her daughter.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know he doesn't want you to know but he left you a letter." And he quickly gets the letter in the drawer and brings it to Sakura. She quickly open it excited and read it.

_**Dear: Monster,**_

**_I didn't know that monster sleep long thanks for the little information you give about your species by the way, I'm going to my hometown to live my original life there but I will be right back there in Japan to see you probably in your 18th birthday so get well soon._**

_**Stranger**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Please take care the necklace I give you.**_

"_What kind of guy is he?'' _Sakura wonder to herself then smile it will only takes 5 yrs. before her 18th birthday and she will count every day, minutes, and seconds of it.

_**  
"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**_

A/N: So how's the story? Please review and tell me about what you think 'cause if you didn't like it I won't write anymore……sigh……Review plz!!! and no flames!!!


	2. The promise

_**Summary:** Sakura wants to be independent so she works for Li Syaoran a well known business man and the most wanted bachelor but neither of them know that their parents planning something to tie the knot between them. What will happen? Will love blossom? Or they will remain like the same "boss and secretary" relationship. R&R plz._

_**Disclaimer:** Just like the first one I will repeat it again for safety because I don't have much money ok! I don't own CCS or any of the character so please don't sue me!_

_**A/N**: Thanks for reviews you gave me I'm really grateful! I didn't expect that someone will read and like my story, thank you very, very, very much! and please excuse my grammar and sentence structure. _

_**Chapter 1: The promise**_

Sakura's 18th birthday and she's so damn excited about the boy's promise. The party is all set and they just waiting for Sakura Kinomoto, the only daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto, the party is quite extravagant but her parents didn't mind at all after all they're one of the richest and well known family in Japan. Sakura slowly go down in the stairs, petals of Sakura flowers are scattered everywhere. Everyone look at her, she's so beautiful and she just smiles to the people around her, violins are playing and her gown look beautiful at her well of course! Her friend Tomoyo did it. The gown is a feminine delight in sherbet shaded, striped taffeta and tulle. The drop-waist, strapless bodice is edged at the neckline with a dainty fabric ruffle. A cluster of wired ribbon loops together in soft green and ice pink to frame the delicately colored silk flower of palest pink, ivory and green. The extra-full ball gown skirt is made of layers of pink and green tulle and crinoline overlaying a taffeta lining of soft sage green. She looks at the people around her when she feels someone looking at her attentively.

"_Where is he?" _Sakura thought to herself looking at every man in her party when a guy with messy chocolate brown hair caught her attention.

"_Who is that guy? Why do I feel that I know him?" _Sakura thought to herself as she looks at the mysterious guy.

"The birthday celebrant Sakura Kinomoto!" the emcee of the party said and everyone applause cheering at her but the guy just look at her.

The party is very enjoying some of the teens are dancing and chatting but the guy, he isn't he's just talking with her father doing business maybe.

"_Stop looking at him Sakura he isn't him…he should be here maybe he's just around here, better start looking at him hey! wait a minute I didn't know him now great! he should approach me now."_ Sakura said to herself as she touches the necklace around her neck actually, it's the necklace that the boy give to her.

"Hey! You should enjoy yourself." A voice said she look at her back and saw a pair of amethyst orb. The two cousins hug each other.

"Tomoyo! Thanks for coming I thought you wouldn't come you said that Auntie Sonomi wants you to come in England to be with here." Sakura said after the hug

"Nonsense! I would come it's my favorite cousin birthday! Mother will understand it… So did you meet each other?" Tomoyo ask teasingly

"No" as Sakura's smile form into a frown.

"Hey! Don't be sad maybe he's just around looking at you" Tomoyo said as she look at the surroundings and find the mysterious guy looking at them.

"Maybe he's the one" Tomoyo said looking at the direction of the guy, Sakura look at him.

"No! I doubt it he's talking with my father that means he's one of business man who want to be associate with my father." Sakura said convincing Tomoyo and also herself.

"_Yeah! He's one of the many businesses mans who wants to associate with my father…"_

Sakura thought trying to convince herself.

"_But why I can't get my eyes off him" _but her thinking stop when she see Tomoyo going to the mysterious guy direction.

"Tomoyo! Where are you going?" Sakura ask as she follows her cousin.

"Let's go and meet him, nothing will be wrong if we talk to him." Tomoyo said and wink at her.

"But Tomoyo we will just put ourselves in shame." Sakura said as she takes Tomoyo hands to stop her but she just drags her.

"Hi! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto and who you may be?" Tomoyo ask the guy politely whose drinking wine, he put the glass down.

"I'm Li Syaoran nice to meet you…. and Happy Birthday to you Sakura." Li said and smirked, when a voice from there back laugh.

"Sakura, Tomoyo I never thought you will be interested to meet Mr. Li"

The two look at the voice and saw Fujitaka.

"Father I thought your talking with Mr. Chuan for the future business." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Uncle, how are you?" Tomoyo ask politely smiling

"I'm fine Tomoyo and how's your Mother Sonomi?" Fujitaka ask back leaving Sakura and Li in silent.

"She's fine in England doing business of course."

"Oh! Before I forget Li, this is my daughter Sakura and my niece Tomoyo." introducing them proudly.

"I just meet them, Mr. Kinomoto and there quite interesting." Li reply looking at Sakura very interested, Sakura just smile a little conscious about herself.

"Sakura this is the son of your godmother, Li Yelan."

"I never thought Auntie Yelan have a son. I never saw him in any gathering of Li family." Sakura said to her father.

"I'm in England studying there." Li explain his self

"Since childhood?" Sakura ask a little interested. Li just nod.

"Your parents are really counting on you, being the heir of the Li clan and the next president of Li corp." Fujitaka said smiling

"May I excuse my self ladies and Li I better talk with some business clients of mine, please enjoy your selves." Fujitaka excuse and pat Sakura shoulder then smile.

"Sakura, I will just get some refreshment I'm really thirsty." Tomoyo said and leaving Sakura and Li alone a real uncomfortable silence surrounds them when Li ask her something.

"Are you one of the survivors in Maple building 5 years ago?" Sakura look at him shock but Li just look at her plainly actually emotionless.

"How did you know? My family and some close friends are some of the people knew about it." Sakura ask now this is shocking unless he's the boy she's with.

"Because my mother is your godparent, so that's why I knew it all along." Li said smirking and leave Sakura alone thinking.

"Hey! Sakura why are you looking like you see a ghost?" Tomoyo ask teasingly but Sakura act like she didn't see her.

"Hey! Earth from Sakura?" Tomoyo said snapping Sakura from her deep thought.

"Tomoyo why?"

"What! Why? Your staring like you seen a ghost!"

"Let's go! and enjoy the party Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerful as she drag Tomoyo in the dance floor.

_--Hour's Later—_

"_That's so tiring_!" as Sakura open the light in her bedroom and take off her shoes.

"_And why that Li Syoaran acting weird..yawn…just take your mind off that guy…yawn better sleep and I'm so tired!" _Sakura thought to herself and dive in her bed but quickly get up when she feel something hard in her bed and see a pink colored box with some ribbons on it and a note, she read the note.

_**Monster,**_

_**I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself to you because I'm not ready yet, I'm still the same old me. I'm sure you're angry with me for not fulfilling what I said to you 5 yrs. ago but please understand it. Hope you will like my gift to you, Happy Birthday!**_

_**Hey! Are you taking care the necklace if not I'm going to be angry with you! I'm sure you did, I see you wearing it you look very beautiful.**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Stranger**_

"_A gift?" _she quickly open the box and see a white teddy bear with a red necktie on it, she smile feeling that her tiredness is all gone.

_After six years…_

"_RING!!!!RING!!!!" _

"Please stop now! give me more minutes to sleep!" an emerald beauty plead at her alarm clock as she hide her face under the pinkish pillow but it won't stop it just keep ringing.

_3 weeks before…_

"Father! Please give me a chance I want to be independent." Sakura said as she follows her father who's going for work.

"I think of it." Her father said and smile at her.

"Plus why all of the sudden you want to work." Touya interrupt suddenly Sakura just look at her.

"Because I want to be independent! I want to prove to myself something!" Sakura explain trying to convince his father.

"Ok! I hear that Li Yelan secretary is going to get retired so I ask her if she can check on you." Fujitaka smile and pat her daughter's shoulder.

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Sakura exclaimed and give Touya I –told-you- so look.

"What can I say." Touya said shrug hi shoulders.

"Touya hurry up!" Fujitaka shout

"Coming!" Touya shout back and hurriedly go downstairs.

"Bye Dad! Bye Touya!" Sakura said cheerfully as she waves her hands.

_1 week after that scenario…_

_---Dinner—_

"Sakura, your auntie Yelan has checked your bio-data and…."Fujitaka said before eating the meal.

"And what dad? I'm qualified" Sakura ask excited

"Yeah! Your qualified Kaijou!" Touya said as he slices the meat.

"That's great!" Sakura cried in joy.

"But your auntie Yelan isn't your boss anymore….." Fujitaka said interrupting her day dreaming.

"Who? Don't tell me that it's that arrogant Li Syaoran." Sakura said hoping that he isn't her new boss.

"No! Sakura.." Fujitaka reply but interrupt by Sakura.

"He isn't yes! He isn't my boss ha! ha! ha!" Sakura cried in joy

"_Yes he isn't my boss! What a lucky girl I'm!" _Sakura thought to herself as she day dream dreaming about her first day of work.

"Ahem! as I was saying before Sakura interrupt me…No! Sakura Syaoran isn't arrogant you should get to know him more because he's your boss!" Fujitaka said and smile as he eat his dinner. Sakura feel that her world collides.

"_What! that arrogant and cold hearted man is my boss!"_ Sakura thought to herself as eat even though she isn't hungry anymore.

__

"We never live; we are always in the expectation of living."

A/N: So how the story? Hope you like it. R&R plz. and I hope I didn't disappoint you it's part of the story that they should never meet but in the future chapters they will. Thanks for all that wonderful reviews thank you very much! R&R plz. and no flames!


	3. A clue or isn't?

_**Summary: **Sakura wants to be independent so she works for Li Syaoran a well known business man and the most wanted bachelor but neither of them know that their parents planning something to tie the knot between them. What will happen? Will love blossom? Or they will remain like the same "boss and secretary" relationship. R&R plz._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS and any of the characters……… I think it will be safe if Clamp still own it!_

_**A/N: **Ok! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the mistake that I done I'm terribly sorry! and once again an undying thanks for the reviews!_

_Sakura is 24 and Syaoran is 26 and now the acting chairman of the Li corp. because Yelan wants her son to know about the business but the Li corp. is really own by Syaoran father. Please excuse my spellings, grammar and sentence structure mistakes! _

_Now the story…………_

**_Chapter 2: The first day of work_**

"_RING!!!!RING!!!!"_

"Please stop now! give me more minutes to sleep!" an emerald beauty plead at her alarm clock as she hide her face under the pinkish pillow but it won't stop it just keep ringing.

When her cell phone rings…….

"_Who may this be?"_ Sakura thought as she gets her cell phone in the top of her drawer.

"Morning Sakura! First day of work in Hong Kong ne? better start preparing your self or Li Syaoran will fire you!" a very cheerful voice, Sakura knows that's Tomoyo so she just smiles.

"Yeah! I'm awake now! I will just go prepare when will you come here? "Sakura ask as she looks for clothes.

"Don't know but save some story there ha!" Tomoyo reply she's in her office waiting for some late business partners of her.

"ok! Call you back Tomoyo I'm getting the feeling my first day at work will mess up!" as she take her towel and her pink robe and go in the bathroom.

"Ok see you soon bye!" Tomoyo said very cheerful but frown when she looks at her watch and see that her business partners are very late!

"Ok! Bye!" Sakura said back and put her cell phone to somewhere save.

1 hour and 30 mins. Passed…

Sakura take the elevator and go in the parking lot of the building.

"_Where's my car? Where's my car?" _Sakura thought while looking for a red Volkswagen Beetle.

"_there it is!" _and she walk to the direction of her car and only to find out that it's flat!

"_Now talking about my feelings about this!" _Sakura thought to herself and dial some numbers in her cell phone.

"Um…. Can you bring some taxi here?" Sakura call at the redemption booth of the building.

"Yes 'mam." The desk clerk said.

Then she goes in the lobby of the building and wait for the taxi.

"_better hurry up! I'm going to be late!"_ Sakura thought very impatiently.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto the taxi is here." A clerk inform to her and then she quickly go to the taxi.

"Where are you miss?" the driver ask.

"Li Corp. and please hurry up! I'm going to be late!" Sakura reply politely and panicking.

Then the driver speed up.

_after the driving………_

"_Wow! I never thought that it's bigger compare to our buildings in Japan!"_

Sakura thought looking at the buildings in amusement when she remembers what she's in here for.

When she gets in she could tell that others are whispering about her and the influence of their family.

"Hey! Why would she work already for Li Syaoran?" A whisper passed by

"Maybe because of the influence of her family." Another replied.

She looks at the two and smile at her fakery! She just smiles at them.

"You know? It's very wrong to talk at someone's back if it's not true, you could check at my bio-data or complain at Auntie Yelan ok?" Sakura said and smile at them leaving the people shock and others are whispering.

When Syaoran Li come, everyone says good morning sir at him but he just passes them by.

_At Sakura's table_

"_Its good thing that the old secretary her, clean everything for me_." Sakura thought and look at the drawer, the office things are complete. The computer is working and Li Syoaran's schedule for the whole week.

"Hi! So you're the new secretary of Li Syaoran?"

She looks at the man wearing long sleeved polo and a tie.

"Yes I'am!" Sakura said back very proudly about herself.

"Oh! Before I forget to introduce myself I'm Takahashi Yamazaki from engineering department."

And he extended his arms for handshake she gladly takes it, from his looks maybe they just at the same age. When a voice interrupt them.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Yamazaki?" a tall man with glasses asks.

"I just want to know more about Sakura Kinomoto the new secretary of Syaoran." Yamazaki explain but the man just shook his head.

"No! you're disturbing her while in office hours."

"No! I'm not" Yamazaki defend his self like a child.

"You are disturbing her and Syaoran called an emergency meeting for us so let's go!"

"Another meeting ever since Syaoran becomes the acting chairman and CEO of the corporation he always gives us assignments!" Yamazaki complain, Sakura just giggle about his childish acts but the man with glasses he just poke him in the head.

"Ouch! Eriol that's so hurtful why can' you just stop poking my head!"

"Because you're acting stupid again that's why! Come on! Let's go in the meeting room!" The man called Eriol said motioning Yamazaki to come.

"Ok! Just don't poke me again! It's nice to meet you Sakura!" Yamazaki said and run off to Eriol. Sakura just giggle but stop when she found a note.

_**Monster, **_

**_Working already! and in where I'm working, never know what destiny plan on you maybe we're soul mates! I'm not jumping in any conclusion but maybe we are and I will like it if it will happen. _**

_**Stranger **_

She quickly folds the note and hides it in the drawer.

"_Maybe we are."_ Sakura just smile at her thought.

_Meeting room_

Syaoran just look at the busy street of Hong Kong when the other two of the Crisis Management Team arrive.

"Yo! Syaoran what's the meeting about?" Eriol ask

"Yeah! Why Hao Chen isn't here? for the first time he's late in meetings like these." Yamazaki ask and smile like a fool.

"No! Hao Chen isn't late he's in Texas negotiating about the expansion of US market." Syaoran said as he turns around to face the two.

"Why? Hao Chen always goes overseas ha?" Yamazaki ask childishly.

"Ask yourself" Eriol is the one who answer for Syaoran smirking.

"So, Yamazaki how's the case of my father?" Syaoran ask seriously

"It's still under observation of the court and guess what? There's more to come!" Yamazaki said a little serious and cheerful.

"Why don't Yamazaki take a rest about giving the police some evidence about your father's scandal Syaoran?" Eriol ask as he clean his glasses, Yamazaki just nod hoping that he would say yes Syaoran's father, Mr.Li Xu Lie is a very dangerous man in a wink of his eyes people can be gone, it means dead.

"Ok! I'm more concern about how will Chiharu kill me if she finds out about this!" Syaoran said lifting the mood up making the guys chuckle.

"Ok! Why don't we end up this meeting I got some important meetings." Eriol said

Syaoran nod and the meeting of the Crisis Management Team end.

_At Sakura's table_

"_He's so busy I wonder where he gets his time to flirt girls after all he's one of the most wanted bachelor and he's one of the association of most wanted playboy! sure her wife will suffer very much poor girl she will live her life in pain and shame because of this man!" _Sakura thought as she looks at the schedules of Li Syaoran.

"What a poor girl!" Sakura mumbled to herself when someone asks her.

"Who's the poor girl?" But Sakura doesn't pay attention and still looks at his very busy schedules.

"The one, that cold hearted Li Syaoran will marry." But the voice just laughs and Sakura look at the guy she's talking to and become so shock that the one she's talking to is no other than Li Syaoran himself!

"You still think of that to me? When will that change?" Li said laughing

"Oh! Before I forgot please come to my office." He said still laughing he's heart out.

Sakura just nod but still in shock, she quickly shook her head and went to Syaoran office bringing a pen and paper.

"Well Sakura this weekend did I have some free time?" Li ask very serious.

"_Maybe he's asking about this free time so he can flirt with some girls of him." _Sakura thought suspiciously.

"No, Mr. Li "Sakura said formally, and then Syaoran laugh again this time harder making Sakura get annoyed.

"For the first time I'm called Mr. Li! ha! ha! ha!" Syaoran said still laughing his heart out!

"_Oh! I hate this man he always laugh at what I said even though it's not very funny!" _Sakura thought as she secretly clinched her fist and ready to punch this guy in her front if she doesn't works for this guy she will already punch him or torture him very slowly.

"Please Sakura stop calling me Mr. Li you're the only one call me that even though in business they didn't call me that! except your father he called me that once." Syaoran said laughing, Sakura just nod.

"Ok! Cancel my meeting with Ms. Hernandez and fax this to Hao Chen." Syaoran said very business like voice as he gives the papers to Sakura.

"Is that all?" Sakura ask but Syaoran just shook his head meaning he doesn't need her anymore. Sakura quickly stand up and get ready to go out when Syaoran stop her.

"I forgot mother wants you to visit in her house and have a nice cup of tea with her today if you don't mind."

"I would love too! I don't see Auntie Yelan for ages!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok! I will say it to her by the way; do you know how to get there?" Syaoran said while signing some papers.

"That's the problem I don't" Sakura said her lovely smile into frown.

Syaoran just chuckle.

"Ok! Why don't you have a ride with me I will go there to ask mom something." Syaoran said and look at her smiling charmingly.

"_I hate that smile! every girl is drooling over him because of that stupid smile! But he looks more handsome when smile" _Sakura said and shook the stupid thought that forming in her mind but she manage to smile back at him and go out totally in his office and went to the fax machine.

"_She looks really good when she smile but she's still look a monster with red eyes when she get angry." _Syaoran thought and chuckle at his thought.

_Lunch time_

"_Good thing! Its lunch time I'm beginning to get hungry!" _Sakura thought and put down the work she's doing and place them in the drawer and go towards the elevator.

"_Who's this mysterious guy that I meet 11 years ago. and from where department is he? Will I meet him?" _The thought of that guy always linger her mind and she can't feel to get some shiver about how he knew the important events of her life and she can't help to feel that he's a stalker when a tall man bump her making her fall in the floor.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Sakura said in pain her eyes are close so she can't see the guy who bumps her but she can tell that he's there, she could still feel his presence and he's strong.

"I'm sorry, Sakura I didn't see you" The guy apologies and give his hand, Sakura looks at him and sees that it's Eriol Hiragizawa from the promotion department. Sakura take his hand and stand up.

"Are you ok?" Eriol ask worried and feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah! I'm fine thanks for helping to get up." Sakura said and smile.

"So where are you going?"

"Canteen it's lunch break."

"Hungry already don't you have cookies?" Eriol ask smiling then leave Sakura wondering why the heck he said that.

_At the canteen_

Sakura eat her lunch quietly she could tell that there are whispering about her again and she hope it would stop now!

"_When will they stop?" _Sakura ask to herself an irritated to these rumors!

"Can I join with you? A voice asks she look at the direction of the voice see that it's Yamazaki.

"Oh! Hi! Yamazaki yes! Please sit sown" Sakura said back cheerfully, she like his aura it's so very cheerful unlike Syaoran and Eriol there's some mysteriousness about it.

"So you don't have lunch partner?" Yamazaki ask Sakura just shook her head and drink some juice.

"Why are you eating in canteen?" Sakura ask back.

"Because I like the food here and it's near." Yamazaki reply and smile to her, she just smiles at him also.

"Um…..why he always poke at you in the head?" Sakura ask remembering the little scene of Yamazaki and Eriol.

"He always reason that I'm acting stupid but Eriol is a good guy did you know that he like a cat." Yamazaki said as he eats.

"A cat?" Sakura ask confuse, Yamazaki nod and smile to her.

"Yes! I don't know why? but her sister tells me that 11 yrs. ago an accident happen to him." Yamazaki said and eat his lunch, Sakura just smile back and eat her lunch also.

_At Syaoran's office_

"Mother Sakura says that she will come." Syaoran said to her mother in his cell phone while looking at the busy streets.

"Oh! That's lovely will she come with you?" Yelan ask

"Yes mom." Syaoran reply he knows that her mother is smiling very widely she always like Sakura and hope that they end up together but he doesn't believe in love or marriage it's just a stupid thing.

_**"This is not a clue...or is it?"**_

_A/N: hope you enjoy the story because I'm really having fun writing this story!, in this chapter you meet the Crisis Management that consist of Li Syaoran the leader, Eriol Hiragizawa, Takahashi Yamazaki and Cheng Hao Chen, well as for Hao Chen you will meet him in later chapters. Hey! I hope you got some ideas about the mysterious boy that Sakura met 11 yrs. ago a little hint about him or not?.......... please keep sending the wonderful reviews because of this wonderful reviews I get more inspiration to write Thank you very much! R&R plz._


	4. What a day!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS because I don't have money to buy them ok! That's means also that I can't afford it if someone will sue me! So Once again I don't CCS so please don't sue me! and I don't own the cars that they using some companies own them so please don't sue me! _

_**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews keep sending them please and sorry for not updating sooner I just have to do something important about my school. R&R plz. I really badly need it!_

**_Chapter 3: What a day!_**

Syaoran look at the busy street and thinking deeply when Sakura's voice interrupts him.

"Syaoran your meeting with Mr. Hernandez he's in the meeting room." Sakura's voice in the intercom

"Ok! Tell him I'm coming entertain him for a while."

"Ok" Syaoran dial some number in his cell phone

"Hao Chen so what's up with the expansion there in Texas?"

"Its fine and I think they can manage here now without my help so can I go home?"

"Yeah! Bro but leave it with good condition I don't want any mess there ok?"

"Yeah 100 good so can I go home now?"  
"Don't you want a vacation?"

"No, I hear that your new secretary is Sakura so how's her performance?"

"It's her first day of work I can't tell but I can assure you she's fine"

"Don't give her so much work ok?"

"I can't oh! I'm going in a meeting better call you up later."

"Please tell my regards to Sakura and Auntie Yelan."

"I will bye" Syaoran hang up and hide his cell phone in his pocket.

_Meeting room_

"Mr. Hernandez how do you like your coffee?"

"No milk please."

Sakura get a mug and make a coffee for him when Syaoran show up.

"Mr. Hernandez I'm sorry for being late I just talk to someone."

"Syaoran it's about the out coming design for this year the design that Gilbert promise to us won't be meeting our deadline he said that he needs more time and etc…"

"Sakura you can go now will you please tell them that we have a meeting about this."

Sakura bow and leave at the meeting room leaving Syaoran and Mr. Hernandez looking seriously.

"_I hope they will solve it sooner."_

Sakura reach her table quickly and call some secretaries of all the management.

_The meeting room_

"So all of the people are here?" Syaoran ask

"So what happen in the new design?" an older man ask

"What will gonna do about this?"

"What's our new strategy about this?"

"So how about our new design?"

"People please calm down the new design won't be coming up to our deadline and we have to cooperate about this and think of a new plan so our completers won't be ahead to us." Syaoran

"Gilbert can you please explain it to us"

A man who's age is around 30's stand up

"Just what I say to Mrs. Hernandez the design won't be coming to our expectation I need more time."

"Can you finish it up?" another asks

Gilbert shook his head sadly looking down at his shoe.

"So we have to get a new designer that can meet our deadline and our qualities all of the people know that the Li Corp. is one of the best in everything Mr. Graham get appliers begin it now! I want to see the samples, Mr. Ford how about our suppliers and the financial is there any problems?"

"No sir"

"Ok I want everyone to work! We should stick to our deadline and plan I hope there will be no more problems about our new car everyone can go now except for Yamazaki and Eriol."

Everyone stand to their sit and go out in the meeting room leaving the Crisis Management Team alone.

"So the new design will change again." Eriol said timidly standing up

"Hey! Do you think there's a spy here your father can do that you know." Yamazaki said still sitting in the comfortable chair.

"I highly doubt that plus if there is we can know it fast."

Syaoran said looking for Eriol initial reaction.

"Yeah! We can trace it quickly." Eriol said

"Hey! Hao Chen will come back now "

"When will be our vacation Syaoran ha?" Yamazaki ask teasingly with eagerness in his voice.

Eriol just keep in silence looking at them.

"In 100 years." Syaoran said sarcastically making Yamazaki look at him shock but suddenly cut when Syaoran laugh Yamazaki join the laugh also but Eriol just look at them with "what did I miss ?" look.

"Thinking too hard Eriol why don't we join us." Yamazaki said laughing a little. Syaoran just nod.

"How can I join if you don't want me to join" Eriol said smirking

_Sakura's Table_

"_It's so tiring!" _Sakura thought and stretch her arms she look at the computer and read what she type and smile.

"Finish already!" Sakura cried cheerfully.

"Nice work you're a really good secretary" Syaoran said looking at the computer smiling. Sakura look at her shock.

"You will give me a heart attack you always surprise me!"

Syaoran just give her a charming smile making Sakura frown.

"Wait for me ok!" Syaoran said tossing her the car keys Sakura quickly catch it.

"Wait for me in my car" Syaoran said entering in his office.

"_Oh! He's such a...a jerk!" _Sakura thought to herself looking pissed

"_Why are you always irritated to him? He's a gentleman if you ask me?" _Sakura remember the words that Tomoyo tell her a year before she smiling back then really smiling happily.

"_If you just know him better Yeah! right as if!" _Sakura thought to herself

"_Why do I hate him even though he's nice with me sometime? Why do I feel like punching him even though he acts like a gentleman to me?" _

Sakura thought to herself why looking at the Eiffel Tower key chain of his car key.

"_It's your defense mechanism to act like tough Sakura why protect me if you can't protect yourself from lying to your heart!" _Tomoyo said to her while in tears Yeah! she remember that the day that Tomoyo came to her crying her heart out but instead of reassure her she just give her a bunch of lecture about that jerk! but after that Tomoyo forget it like nothing happen and said that she understand her she just want to protect her but will nothing chance about what she thinks about him.

Her thoughts stop when her cell phone beeps.

1 miss call from Tomoyo.

Sakura smile a little, she get her pouch and go to the parking lot of the building.

"_Where's his car?" _Sakura thought to herself looking to the cars in parking lot when she feels a hand in her shoulder.

Sakura quickly turn around only to find out a smirking Syaoran.

"Surprise?" Syaoran said smirking

"Come on or we're going to be late." Syaoran said motioning her to come Sakura just follow him when they stop in black Honda accord.

"Where's my key?" Syaoran ask

"Your keys?" Sakura ask back Syaoran just nod.

Sakura get the keys in her pouch and hand over the keys to him Syaoran open the door for her as soon Sakura get in and sit in the passenger seat Syaoran get in and back up his car up.

A real uncomfortable silence surrounds them but it breaks when Syaoran turn on the audio.

"Do you like music?" Syaoran ask a little uneasy Sakura just look at him and nod a little.

_Here's a letter from Rosie and it said_

_Hi! DJ mango I will like to request the song "Now that I have you" by the company I like to dedicate the song to all the people I know._

_Thanks for requesting now the song "Now that I have you" by The Company enjoy._

Sakura looks at the stars fighting the sleep but suddenly look at the audio when she hear the song "Now that I have you"

_All my life it seemed _

_That something has been missing_

_I didn't know what to do_

_Days would pass me by_

_Each as lonely as the other_

_Until I met you_

Sakura look at Syaoran but he's looking at the road he didn't even give any reaction about this special song of her so she just listen to the audio while looking at the stars remembering the day she met the mysterious boy, one of the most important person in her life even though she didn't have a chance to know him better.

_Now that I have you_

_Everything just seem so right_

_Now that I have you I'm alive _

_You are the song that I'll be_

_Singing my whole life through_

_I'm living in a brighter world_

_Now that I have you…………_

Sakura open her eyes, she didn't want the song to end already, a little tear escape from her beautiful emerald eyes. Syaoran see this but instead of getting worried and ask her why, he just give a small smile and turn his attention again to the road.

_An hour later….._

Syaoran honk his car signaling the guards to open the gate for them he looks at Sakura only to find her sleeping quietly.

"Sakura wake up we're here." Syaoran said waking her up Sakura rub her eyes and yawn a little.

"We're here?" Sakura ask Syaoran just nod at her.

Sakura look at the big mansion of the Cheng's.

"_Still the same" _a smile form to her lips.

Syaoran open the door for her Sakura smile a little.

"I think mother is in the garden you should go there now, hey! Do you still remember the way there?"

Sakura just nod and head through the garden.

When she gets there she sees a figure of two women having a good conversation.

"Hi! Untie Yelan and Mrs. Li" Sakura greet politely Yelan and Amy smiles at her.

"Why don't you have a nice cup of tea with us Sakura" Amy Li said still smiling. Amy is now the wife of Li Xu Lie, Yelan and him divorce 2 decades now because Yelan want someone to love only her and she's tired of being his wife because of business deal between them. Amy is aware of this she knows that like Syaoran, Xu Lie didn't believe in love like father and son but she choose to marry him because of compatibly and she needs someone that she can grow old too. Now Yelan is married Cheng Tan, Hao Chen's father they both love each other and Syaoran is happy for them his aware even as a little child that his parents won't work up he know that he's born without love.

"I will love too"

"Sakura so how's your work with Syaoran?" Yelan ask her with hope in her eyes.

'It's fine Untie" Sakura said as she sits down.

One of the helper give her a cup of tea Sakura just give her a smile.

"Sakura I hear that you're father will make another project is it true?"

Amy ask her as she sip a tea.

"Yes Mrs. Li I think he's going to produce another movie or another TV program I don't have that much information."

"I really like the last movie that Nadeshiko films produce it's so romantic and heart warming." Yelan said

"I agree with that Yelan what's the title again?"

"Until the day, Mrs. Li"

"Yeah! That movie it's so lovely I just don't like the ending the girl died because of cancer leaving the guy all alone."

"Sakura so how's your father?" Yelan ask taking a sip from her tea

"He's fine Untie I told him that don't be a workaholic and Touya also they both work hard."

"Because they want your business to grow plus because the competitors you know the business." Amy said smiling Sakura nod a little.

"Oh! I better go Yelan I got some business to do" Amy said standing up giving a kiss in her cheeks.

"Sakura nice to meet you again please come to our party in Monday ok?"

"I will Mrs. Li"

"Please call me Amy or anything you like but please don't call me Mrs. Li I feel that I'm getting to much older." Amy said smiling Sakura smile back also.

"Why don't I show you to your way, Sakura can you please wait for me?"

"It's ok Untie goodbye Untie Amy."

"Goodbye hope to see you soon." Amy said smiling she looks to Sakura from her head to toe and smile.

Yelan and Amy go to the parking lot of the mansion.

"Yelan I think Xiao Lang and Ying Fa will be a really good couple so when will you tell them about their pre- arranged marriage?" Amy said smiling imagining them as a couple.

"I don't know it's in Fujitaka hands he's the one who will make decision about this."

"Your grand children will be pretty."

Amy said smiling Yelan laugh about this.  
"Yes they will but I think it will be a very long time they're so different but I hope they will fall in love with each other so Sakura won't face what we feel before."

"Yelan, Tan loves you; you escape the pain now I'm the one living it"

"No you aren't you don't love him!" Yelan said making them giggle like teenage girls.

_Syaoran_

"_This is boring!" _Syaoran thought to himself as he listens to his favorite rock band.

He looks at the window only to find Sakura all alone surrounded by butterflies, Syaoran smile how cute Sakura is but quickly shook his thought.

_Sakura_

Sakura look at the window where Syaoran is before.

"Sakura I hope you don't get bored here."

"No I'm not Untie I think I like here; I didn't know that you change the landscape of the garden."

"A little chance won't hurt do you think it's pretty?"

"Yeah! I think it nice very nice."

"Sakura what do you think about my son?" Yelan ask sipping her tea

"He's nice a little but I can't tell I don't know him that much why ask?" Sakura ask sipping her tea also.

"Nothing I hope you will get to know him better you will like him."

Sakura smile a little uneasy.

"_Me like him! No way!" _Sakura thought at her back of her mind

"Sakura look at the sunset isn't it beautiful?"

"It is." Sakura reply smiling looking at the sunset

"You know First Impression sometime is wrong you think that it will stay forever but once you get the chance to know the person better you will laugh at your first impression thinking why you think the person that way." Yelan said as she looks at the sunset leaving Sakura off guard.

"Why don't we go inside its getting dark already?" Yelan ask smiling.

Sakura nod both of them go inside the mansion.

"Where's Syaoran?" Yelan ask to one of the servants.

"His in his room listening to loud music mistress"

"Please get him they should go now it's getting dark now."

The servant nod and go up to the direction of Syaoran bedroom.

"Sakura please bring it." Yelan said and give her a box of cookies.

"Thank you Untie Yelan." Sakura gladly take it.

"Mom why?" Syaoran ask yawning.

"Do you want to go home?" Yelan ask

"Yeah! Of course I'm just waiting for you and Sakura to end your nice little conversation" Syaoran said with yawns.

"Are you still sleepy? Yelan ask again.

"No I just get rested."

"Why don't we go now Sakura?" Syaoran ask plainly

"Sure"

"Better drive home safely Syaoran your with Sakura"

"I know ma, let's go." Syaoran said and go where his car parks Sakura and Yelan follow him.

When they get to the parking lot Syaoran open the door for Sakura she quickly get in.

"Sakura take care ok?" Yelan said

"I will Untie Yelan" Sakura said smiling and give her a quick kiss in Yelan's cheek.

Syaoran sit in the driver seat.

"Bye Son take care don't drive too fast ok?"

"Bye ma"

Syaoran start to drive.

"You're staying in the Hilton condominium right?"  
"How did you know?" Sakura ask demanding

"Because I'm your neighbor don't your father said that to you"

"WHAT!" Sakura almost shout in surprise.

"Tell me it's just a sick joke!" Sakura plea  
"No I won't why will I do that to you we're not that close unlike your best friend Tomoyo we're really close so I can joke her around but you Nah! You will just choke me to dead." Syaoran said smirking a little.

"You know I want to punch you right now!"

Syaoran just give her a smirk making Sakura irritated and want to punch him already.

"Tell me why I hate you!"

"Because you like me" Syaoran said grinning.

"The nerve!" Sakura said looking at the window.

Syaoran stop the car for a moment and unbuckle his seatbelt and get closer to Sakura, Syaoran reach for Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura look at him surprise Syaoran just hold his soft cheeks and leaned up and closed the remaining space but Sakura slap him really hard.

"If you think that you can get every girl in the world don't include me because it's the last thing that I want to do!"

Syaoran hold his cheeks where Sakura slap him but he just give her a smirk and whisper to her ear.

"Or the first you want to do." Syaoran whisper she can feel and smell his minty breath making her shiver.

Sakura try to slap her but he quickly caught his wrist but he let it go.

"You know what I got 50 reason to hate you this much you prove me that your such a JERK!" Sakura shout in anger and quickly get out in his car.

"_Oh! I hate him! He's such a jerk! too much jerk! 110 percent sure!" _Sakura thought to herself as she walk never looking back she stop and try to call a taxi luckily an empty taxi pass by Sakura quickly call it.

"To Hilton condominium please." Sakura said to the taxi driver as she sit down and try to cool herself off.

_Syaoran_

"_Now she can get out in my life."_ Syaoran thought smirking.

He quickly fastens the car going to a familiar bar that the Crisis Management Team hangs up to.

"Syaoran what's up?" A seductively lady ask

"I'm fine Melinda."

"If you gonna ask me about Eriol and Yamazaki they aren't here."

"No I don't where's you father?"

Melinda shook her head with a very sluttish smile on her face.

"Now won't you join me this night?" Syaoran ask as he pulls Melinda closer to him, Melinda just laugh and give Syaoran a kiss on his cheeks.

"No, you know what my father says to you if you join me to your list of woman he will kill you and throw your lifeless body in the ocean."

'"Yeah! I remember that" Syaoran said smirking

"Even though I love to spent the night with you I can't help but to think what my father will do to you I won't let your nice body just get thrown in the ocean lifeless." Melinda said with the same smile on her face, Syaoran just laugh at her comment even though it's really 100 true.

"I don't care Melinda you know what they said a bad grass won't die easily." Syaoran said as he leaned to kiss Melinda but she places her hands to his lips.

"No way even though you're a bad grass I don't want my father to get harm because of you." Syaoran laugh harder and let go of her.

"Maybe I will find another so don't get to much jealous." Syaoran said Melinda just laugh.

"Why don't you wait from me in the back door ok?" Melinda said in a flirty tone and wink.

_Sakura _

Sakura lie herself in the bed trying to get comfortable she switches places to get sleep but the thought of what might just happen before keep her sleepless.

"_Or the first thing you want to do." _Sakura shook her head trying to forget what Syaoran whisper to her ear.

"_No I don't!" _Sakura mumble to herself.

"It's not! I hate him that much why think of him! get out in my mind Syaoran jerk!" Sakura almost shout trying to fight with her mind.

"_A necklace?" Sakura eyed it and sees the small butterfly pendant._

"_Yeah a simple remembrance and thanks for your company." _

Sakura remembers the accident happened, she reaches out for her necklace and smile as the sleep soon invaded her.

_**There is a smile of Love,**_

_**And there is a smile of Deceit,**_

_**And there is a smile of smiles**_

_**In which these two smiles meet.**_

_A/N: Here's another chapter I know this chapter suck so I can't help if you give flames I know I deserve it, I made Syaoran a jerk sorry for doing that and please give reviews because it's a sign for me to update more so please push that button below ok? It really help me to read reviews because as what I said before it give me inspiration and signs._

_R&R plz. I begging you guys give reviews because I badly need it! R&R plz._


	5. Never thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters even in my wildest dream but maybe in a million years I will own them and make a very long sequel of CCS! Ha!ha!ha!**

**Chapter 4: Never thought..**

Sakura lazily wakes up.

'I really don't want to wake up right now!' Sakura told herself, she stretched her arms yawning lazily.

She looks at her alarm clock and sees that she has to go or she will be late and giving more reason for people to talk about her. She sighs at this thought, but manages to smile a little.

'Think positive for a better future!' Sakura thought determined and goes to the bathroom to do some morning habits.

Her delicate smooth skin touches the cold water making her shiver a little, but continues what she's doing.

_Texas Airport_

A tall chestnut haired man wearing a long sleeved polo goes to the immigration and smiles charmingly at the female immigration officer making her smile dreamingly.

Hao Chen shows his passport to the immigration officer she completes the procedure and gives back his passport.

"Thank you," Hao Chen said still smiling charmingly, he carries his baggage and waits for his flight.

'Passengers bound for Hong Kong proceed to gate 20,' A voice announces.

Hao Chen goes proceeds to gate 20 still with the same attractive smile.

_Hong Kong_

Sakura looks at herself in the mirror, she smiles sweetly.

'There's no turning back Sakura, even though your boss acts stupid and is a jerk, you should keep moving forward!' Sakura grabs her bag and keys and exits her room.

_Syaoran_

Syaoran wakes up and sees that he's alone in his bed. He looks

for a sign of Melinda, but only finds a small note on the side of his pillow.

Syaoran,

Now I know why women are dying just to be with you and be in your arms.

Hugs and Kisses,

Melinda

He grins at himself and puts the note in the trash can.

'Just like every women.' Syaoran thought to himself and gets up as he prepares for his office work.

_Sakura_

Sakura gets in the elevator when she bumps into a woman with black hair and seems taller than her because of her high heel sandals.

"I'm sorry Miss. Did I hurt you?" The woman asks concerned. Sakura shakes her head.

The elevator door opens revealing an empty place, which Sakura and the woman quickly get in. Sakura pushes the button to the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks the woman who is busy making up her face.

"Oh! In the ground floor please," The woman said smiling. Her beautiful face is covered with thick make up, Sakura smiles although a little uneasy about the woman.

The elevator beeps telling that they're on the ground floor. The woman leaves quickly without noticing that she forgot her purse.

Sakura notices it as she quickly gets out and follows the woman.

"Miss your forget your!" Sakura shouts, but the woman had already sped off in the taxi.

Sakura sighs, but gets an idea.

'Why don't I give it to the information booth? Maybe they will be able to find the owner for me, stupid me!" Sakura thought as she mentally pokes herself.

Sakura goes to the information booth and a lady welcomes her with a warm smile.

"Hi! Ms. Kinomoto, what can I do for you?" The lady asks still smiling.

"Someone forgot her purse in the elevator," Sakura said as she gives the purse to the lady who gladly takes it.

"How nice of you! Is that all Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Yeah! That's all." Sakura quickly goes to the elevator.

She enters the elevator and pushes the button to the parking lot and no time the elevator beeps telling that she's in the parking lot. Sakura quickly gets out and looks for her car.

'Hope somebody didn't slash my tire today! Sakura thought to herself.She just changed her tire and now saw that somebody really put a hole in her car, but she doesn't have time to think who flattened the tire and wished she could have some peace.

'Working with that jerk is such a pain in the neck!' Sakura thought to herself, but immediately shrugged it off.

She jabbed her key into the hole and got in without knowing that the one she hates is in fact...

_Syaoran_

'That girl! I really hate her guts! She thinks that she knows every thing!' Syaoran thought to himself as the water touches his masculine body.

'But why I even think of that wench. She's nothing compared to all the women I get,' Syaoran thought as he's taking a bath.

'She's not pretty and her body isn't like those entire woman that I have met. Yeah, she's sexy, but not sexy enough for my taste.'

'And worst of all she acts so childish and very stubborn too like she's the empress of the world!'

_Sakura_

'And he acts like the most wonderful arrogant jerk and a very cold hearted womanizer that never thinks of their family name!' Sakura thought as she waits for the stop light to turn to green.

'I HATE HIM!' Sakura angrily thought as she grows more irritated from thinking of Syaoran.

'I hate her more than she hates me!' Syaoran thought as he gets dressed.

_Office_

Sakura smiles happily to everyone and greets them with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Hi Eriol! Good morning!" Sakura said as she gives him a sweet smile.

"Good morning too," Eriol said with the same charming smile.

"Eriol…" Sakura said his name with shyness in her voice while blushing, making her look cuter. Eriol just looks at her with the same smile making Sakura become so nervous.

"Um can I get your cell phone number?" Sakura said shyly, but Eriol just smiles at her with understanding face.

"Why don't we talk about that at dinner?" Eriol said with a smile making Sakura blush more.

"Yeah!...dinner. Is that mean that you're inviting me to eat dinner with you?" Sakura said with relief, joy, and anxiety.

"Yeah! If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all!"

"Good. I'll pick you up at your place around 7." Eriol happily said.

Sakura nods still smiling and her face as red as a tomato.

"Ok I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then," Sakura said between smiles.

Sakura happily makes her way to her table with a big smile and sparkling emerald eyes that tells everyone that I'm so happy today!  
Sakura looks at the folders that she keeps in the drawer and sees a pink rose with a small note on it.

I Hope I make you smile today and forever.

Sakura carefully picks up the pink rose and smells its scent even though roses don't really have much of a fragrance.

'You already made my day…' Sakura thought happily thinking about Eriol and their date.

**Flashback**

_Sakura read some teen magazines memorizing every word and sentence that it said._

"_You will feel a little electricity," Tomoyo said out loud making Sakura look at her back with shock written on her face. Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head._

"_Tomoyo!" Sakura shout a little bashful._

"_My sweet little cherry blossom cousin is mad with me. What am I gonna do?" Tomoyo said sarcastically and jumps in Sakura's bed._

"_Tomoyo that is what you get for spending time with that jerk!" Sakura said confused and irritated because of Tomoyo's behavior._

"_No, just get to know him and you will like him!" Tomoyo said as she gets Sakura's magazine._

_Sakura looked at her with a I-don't-care-about-him look._

"_Signs to know your soul mate!" Tomoyo read out loud making Sakura blush crimson red._

"_Tomoyo!" _

"_Relax I won't tell it to anyone. I'm your best friend remember?" Tomoyo said between smiles as she pats Sakura's shoulder understanding._

_Sakura smiles and gives Tomoyo a big hug._

"_You're the best Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she hugs Tomoyo tighter._

"_Yeah! I know I'm the best, but don't kill me," Tomoyo said making Sakura let go of her._

"_Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized while Tomoyo tried to get her breath again._

_Tomoyo just looks at her with a smile making Sakura sigh in relief._

"_Tomoyo? How do you know if that guy is your soul mate?" Sakura asks as she looks at the ceiling as if there's something interesting there._

"_You will just know it, as if there's a special connection when you're with him and your heart beats so fast that you think that it will explode," Tomoyo said looking at the ceiling also._

"_Do you think he's my soul mate?" Sakura asks while looking at Tomoyo._

"_Maybe. What do you feel when you were with him back then?"_

"_I don't know…as if there's security being right there beside him and even though I haven't seen him I feel as if I've know him for a very long time...but I felt that he's the one even though he was acting like a jerk back then._

"_Then maybe your feeling are the signs when you saw him...he said back then, on your 18th birthday, that he's not ready yet, right?" Tomoyo asks looking at her, Sakura just nods with a little frown on her beautiful face._

"_Hey! Don't be sad. He might be ready sometime soon!" _

"_Do you think so?"_

"_Yeah! Trust me you know, I feel that you'll meet him in no time," Tomoyo said smiling as she pats Sakura's shoulder and stands up._

"_Better get going you have a date with you know who," Tomoyo said and winks at her, Sakura just looked at her with irritation._

"_You know I hate that jerk!" Sakura shouted with infuriation. Tomoyo looked at her still with the smile on her face._

"_I know, but I love him ok! Bye see you maybe tomorrow bye Cuz," Tomoyo said as she exits her room._

"_Oh! Before I forget, just like what I said: let the feelings you have when you meet him, be your sign ok?" Tomoyo said and left her room, leaving Sakura with a little smile in her face._

"_Maybe I will meet you and if you can't make the move then I will!" Sakura said with determination._

**End of Flashbacks**

"Now I know who you are," Sakura thought with the look of sweet success on her face.

**An hour later**

Sakura and Syaoran are very busy today because of the new design problem.

They have no much time to tease each other or curse at each other because of work and try their best to avoid each other, even though Syaoran is her boss and Sakura is his secretary.

'Must try to avoid him! Its going to take an hour and then I'm going home to prepare for my date with Eriol,' Sakura thought to herself as she counts every minute that goes by until she can finally go home.

When her cell phone rings showing that a strange number is calling her, Sakura frowns at her cell phone and pushes the button to receive her mysterious caller.

"Hello Sakura."

"Oh! Hi Eriol!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have so much work today that unfortunately I have to cancel our date today. We have some problems to work out, I hope you understand, its work you know."

"No I completely understand! Its your work and they pay you to work hard for them. Don't worry, but promise me that if you have any free time we can have an another date right?"

"Yeah of course! I promise from the bottom of my heart cross to die."

Sakura smiles. "Ok!"

"Bye take care."

"You take care too bye."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Um...nothing just take care as you drive home ok?"

"I will bye."

"Bye."

Sakura sighs as their conversation ends, never noticing Syaoran who hears her conversation with Eriol.

'Looks like cherry is falling in love,' Syaoran thought to himself smirking who looks like he has a secret evil plan.

_"We never forget those who make us blush."_

A/N: Thanks for all the review and thanks for reading my stories and to those who read and don't give reviews please give some reviews in the next chapter ok?

RR plz. I need it!


End file.
